


Minami Shimada and Her Boyfriend Akihisa Yoshii

by yellomello



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: AKIMINA STANS RISE UP, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Universe, Comedy, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foul Language, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, One-Shots, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, and akihisa will gladly provide it for her, just cute moments with akimina, minami deserves the world, mostly bc of minami honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellomello/pseuds/yellomello
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles of the lovely couple, Minami and Akihisa. Sometimes they're in another universe, sometimes the roles could be reversed.
Relationships: Shimada Minami/Yoshii Akihisa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. @FFF, Don't Interact

**Author's Note:**

> I don't get why there aren't a lot of AkiMina fics out there when they're one of the main freaking pairings. Anyway, I created this out of spite for the series' ending and passion for AkiMina. AkiHimeji fans can't say anything against AkiMina since their OTP is already fucking canon.
> 
> Also, I need these ideas to be written down too or I'll combust.
> 
> (P.S. it's been a long while since I watched Baka to Test, like 10 years lmao, so the characters might seem a little OOC.)

Akihisa wrapped his arms around his girlfriend’s neck a bit loosely, whining about a test they just took and not understanding the questions, as they walked down the hallways of Fumizuki Academy. “Minami, you don’t understand! Why do alphabets have to be in a world filled with numbers? I just don’t get it!” he complained, nuzzling the magenta-haired girl’s head with his cheek. Minami sighed and looked up from her notebook. “Because you have to find what number would replace the alphabet,” she replied, trying to word her sentence more simpler than normal to get her idiot to understand her explanation. “Think about it this way. If you had a box full of 20 cups of instant ramen, and your sister took two of them to cook for breakfast, how many would still be in the box?” _This is grade school math, Aki. I swear, if you can’t solve this_ …

“Oh! I would have 18 left, right?” he answered, a smile so bright on his face that Minami felt her eyes could tear up any minute now. He was so adorable. She just couldn’t believe someone as precious as him was actually her boyfriend. “Yeah, that’s right. Replace 18 with x, and that’s algebra,” she told him.

The ultimate idiot hummed, processing what she just told him, and made a noise of realization. “I think I get it now! Thanks, Minami. You’re a really good teacher,” he laughed, tightening his embrace affectionately and burying his face in her ponytail. The compliment caused Minami to blush and hide the bottom half of her face with her notebook. “Y-you’re welcome, Aki,” she mumbled in embarrassment.

A familiar unnerving presence alerted her, making her look behind her and Akihisa to see the notorious FFF, a group filled with angry forever-alones and possibly incels. They looked like they were going to try and kidnap Akihisa again. _Geez, don’t they have lives outside of trying to kill guys with a love life?_ She thought in irritation, shooting them a deadly glare. If looks could kill, the FFF would be sixty feet deep down underground in separate coffins. The cult-like group let out a noise of fear and scurried away, like the rats they are. The act didn’t go unnoticed by the ash-brunet, as he gave his girlfriend a small smile and nuzzled the top of her head lovingly.

  
_One of the perks of dating Minami_ , he thought happily, feeling like he had a million yen. Ever since he began a relationship with the tsundere, he had way less run-ins with the FFF, and Minami didn’t physically hurt him that much anymore. Well, unless he said something dumb like commenting on her flat chest. Although he had gained so much benefits from a relationship with Minami, the biggest benefit was being by his love’s side.

“I love you, Minami,” he chirped in a sing-song tone, inciting another fiery red hue on his girlfriend’s cheeks. _Aw, she’s so cute when she blushes!_ He gushed in his mind. She whipped her head around to look at him with a not-so dangerous glare. “D-don’t just say that out loud, you idiot!” she exclaimed, jutting her elbow backwards and hitting the boy’s chest, which caused him to let out a pained sound. _Her attacks weren’t so rough and harsh now, though_ , he thought, easily and quickly recovering from her hit.

“I--” the syllable coming from his girlfriend’s lips caught his attention, focusing his hearing on her. “I... l-love you too, Aki,” she muttered, her cheeks practically burning with embarrassment and shyness. Akihisa felt his heart soar at her sentence and flashed her a happy smile, which caused her own heart to practically shoot up into space. The ultimate idiot resumed his previous position behind her with his arms wrapped around her neck loosely. “So, what’s for lunch?” he asked curiously.

“As usual, it’s a surprise,” she chuckled at his attempts to know today’s lunch beforehand.

“Aw, boo!” he complained, pouting a little.

Everything just felt right with the two of them together.


	2. Absolutely Hammered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minami gets drunk out of her mind, and Akihisa has to deal with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Living Together/After College AU]
> 
> This was kinda inspired by Still An idiot After 5 Years on FFnet. It's a good AkiMina fic, but sadly unfinished;;

A loud clunk resonated through the pub, causing a few of the customers and patrons to look in the direction of the source, which was a drunk magenta-haired woman by the bar, who just set her ninth shot of alcohol on the bar table. “Miss, I might need to cut you off if you keep this up,” the bartender sighed, cleaning a shot glass. “Maybe you should go home--” he was interrupted by a cold glare from the woman, causing him to gulp and shut his mouth. “I’ll go home when I say I want to go home,” she growled. The bartender quickly rushed into the employees only room behind the bar and came out in several minutes with a green-haired woman. “Ugh, Aiko, no,” Minami groaned and laid her head on the cool material of the bar table.

“Yep, Aiko. You’re cut off for today, hun. You gotta go home, okay?” she gently told her drunk friend, grabbing her empty shot glass and handing it over to her co-worker, who was still scared shitless of the magenta-haired woman. “Do you want me to call a taxi for you?” Minami just slowly shook her head at her friend’s question, her face still planted on the bar table. Aiko sighed, moving around the bar to support her friend to the entrance. “C’mon, I’ll at least escort you outside.”

Minami stumbled a little, as she trudged in--at least she thought it was--the direction of her and Akihisa’s shared apartment. Well, it was Akihisa’s apartment, and she was just crashing there until she found herself a place. “That stupidly cute _der dreckskerl_ ! Inviting me-- _hic_ \--out to live with him until I found a place…! Doesn’t-- _hic_ \--he know that what he… said sounds very domestic?! Urk--” she paused, feeling like she was about to throw up. After a few solid moments, she felt the bile in her throat go back down. “Oh. Okay. Not yet vomit time, I guess.” She continued to stagger over to--what she believes to be--Akihisa’s apartment.

A sudden crash caught a certain spiky, red-haired man's attention, causing him to look in the direction of the noise. Yuuji spotted a familiar yellow bow, and heard what seemed to be a string of German curse words coming from the woman. _Oh, it’s Shimada_. “Yo, Shimada! Out for a late night walk?” he called out to her, walking over to see if she was really okay, since he just witnessed her trip over her own feet thrice in a row now. She glanced at him and once she saw who it was, she gave him a crooked smile. “Oh! H-heeey, Sakamoto! I was just having a lovely w-walk until SOMEONE placed a trash can in my w-way!” she slurred, swaying a little from side to side. That cracked a smile on Yuuji’s face, and he shook his head, chuckling. “Alright, I can see you’ve been drinking quite a bit.”

“Of course I have! W-we need water to LIVE, silly Sakamoto!” she giggled a tad too loud at his ‘silliness.’

  
A few beads of sweat rolled down the side of the redhead’s face, as he deadpanned at her. “Sure, anyway, we gotta get you back home. Where are you staying?” He quickly caught her shoulders, as soon as she stumbled a bit too far, steadying her. She let out another high-pitched giggle and threw her head back, smacking his face a little. “I live with my husband, Aki, o-of course! How forget-- _hic_ \--ful of you, Sakamoto!” Amused at that, Yuuji smirked, gently pushing her towards Akihisa’s apartment. Along the way, Minami began to ramble loudly in German with the occasional string of giggles and hiccups.

Once they arrived at their destination, Yuuji reached for the doorknob and twisted it, not surprised but thoroughly disappointed that Akihisa forgot to lock the front door. He opened the door, letting Minami stumble inside and closing the door behind her. _Oh, boy, will Akihisa be in for a wild ride_ , he thought, snickering under his breath, until he remembered he had to go back to his and Shouko’s house, knowing she wouldn’t be too happy, what with how late he was going home. _Oh, boy, am **I** in for a wild ride _, he sighed mentally, fearing what Shouko might do to him this time. She may have lessened her silent aggressiveness and turned down her obsession for his sake, but who knows what might happen if she relapses.

Back in Akihisa’s apartment, Minami kicked her shoes off with immense strength, too tired and drunk to know where they would land. She stepped into the living room, swaying a little and noticing her beloved idiot sleeping soundly on the couch. Since their rooms were too far away for her to be able to keep her consciousness for long, she chose to sleep on the couch and staggered over to the sleeping ash-brunet, leaning over his body. “You dumbass,” she muttered, staring sleepily at his peaceful face. “I still love you, Aki.” With that, she pressed her lips onto his a little too roughly, considering how hammered she was at the moment. Then, she threw his body on the floor, gaining a pained groan from the surprisingly asleep man. Minami plopped her body on the couch with one of her legs over the backboard of the couch. “T-that’s for-- _hic_ \--putting me through s-so much fucking heartache, y-you little bitch.” As soon as those words left her chapped lips, she fell into a deep sleep.

Akihisa woke up with the morning light streaming through the curtains hung on his windows. He struggled to sit up, groaning at how his back and possibly his whole, freaking body ached. “Ow, did I just sleep on a rock or something?” He then took notice of where he awoke, which was the floor. “What the heck? I’m sure I was sleeping on the cou--” he cut himself off, as he noticed Minami sleeping peacefully on the couch. _She must’ve pushed me off the couch_ , he thought with slight annoyance, his eyes half-lidded. _That seems like a very Minami-like thing to do_ . His irritated eyes softened, as he continued to stare at his friend. _I don’t remember greeting her home, so maybe she came back home really late_ . He sighed and stood up, picking up a blanket from his room and placing it on Minami’s body. He then walked into the kitchen to cook both of them some breakfast, humming a theme song from a cartoon featuring a sponge. _I wonder why she was out so late?_ He decided to cook them pancakes. _Thank goodness I still have food supplies_.

A sick feeling in Minami’s stomach woke her up, causing her to hurriedly struggle with a cloth wrapped around her. “Argh! Get…! OFF!” she screamed _. Aaaand that’s Minami,_ Akihisa thought, pouring the pancake mix into a bowl. _Minami versus Blanket! Who will win this time? Stay tuned!_ “I SAID GET OFF!” she screeched, finally throwing the blanket off of her and racing towards the bathroom. _And Minami wins! The undefeated champion of--_ His exciting imagination was cut short, when he heard a gagging noise and Minami throwing up in the bathroom. “Minami?!” He immediately abandoned the pancake batter and rushed over to the bathroom in a panic. His eyebrows furrowed with worry at the sight of her hurling the contents in her stomach into the toilet. “Minami? Are you okay?” He asked hesitantly, gripping the threshold of the bathroom.

After she finished puking her guts out, she shot him an intense glare. “I’m obviously puking my guts out, Aki! Does it LOOK like I’m okay?” she growled, causing Akihisa to gulp.

“Right, sorry,” he mumbled, unsure of what to do to help, since he didn’t know what was happening to the magenta-haired woman. “Uh, what can I do to help you?”

Her sharp green eyes softened at that, and she turned her head to look at the toilet and away from his gentle and caring brown eyes. _Curse his kindheartedness!_ She sighed. “Can you get me some painkillers from the convenience store?”

Her response made Akihisa’s bummed face brighten. He gave her a dazzling smile, even if she couldn’t see it. “Alright. Sit tight, Minami, I’ll be back!” Even if she couldn’t see his smile, she could hear it from his voice. As she listened to the front door open and close, she heaved a sigh, shakily standing up, and flushed the toilet. She went to the sink to wash up.

Akihisa stood in front of an array of painkillers, ranging from unknown brand to unknown brand. Man, he felt like his armpits were perspiring a little at the arduous task. _I may be an idiot, but I can’t be this stupid to figure out which brand to buy, can I?!_ He panicked mentally. “Akihisa?” A familiar voice caught his attention, making him turn his head to look at the speaker. Yuuji raised an eyebrow at his best friend’s presence. “You buyin’ painkillers?” The ultimate idiot nodded in despair over what he should choose. At that moment, Yuuji remembered what happened last night and nodded grimly in response, stifling a snicker at his best bud’s situation. “Here, I’ll help ya out.” The redhead grabbed a trusted brand from the shelf and dropped it into Akihisa’s small basket. “You also need to get her to drink lots of water, but sports drinks are a good alternative too. Give her fruits to eat, maybe tangerines. If she’s not up to eating any solids, make some soup for her. Any soup will do really, like chicken soup,” Yuuji told his friend, dropping all the items he just listed into Akihisa’s basket.

“Yuuji… what about my budget?” Akihisa spoke up, practically feeling his poor wallet cough out dust and lint from his jeans pocket.

The redhead placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder and gave him a serious yet grim look. “Akihisa, at times like these, you have to be a man and suck it up for Shimada’s sake, as well as to avoid her deadly wrath, you hear?” At that, the ash-brunet felt like crying for his dying wallet.

Sniffling a little at his slowly decomposing budget, Akihisa piped up yet again, “...Thanks, Yuuji. By the way, you seem familiar with Minami’s sickness. Do you know what it is?”

  
Yuuji let out a laugh, surprising his friend. He didn’t mean to laugh, but he just couldn’t hold it in anymore. This was absolutely hilarious! His best friend didn’t know what had befallen their magenta-haired friend. _How can a twenty-two year old not know what a hangover is?_ Akihisa is on a whole other level of idiocy for sure. The ash-brunet frowned at his friend. “Why are you laughing? Minami’s sick with something, and I have no idea what it is!” Yuuji just kept on laughing, so much so that he started to cry. “Yuuji!” The redhead managed to calm down from his mirth and sighed happily, wiping away a tear. “Man, how far your stupidity goes always manages to astound me, Akihisa, bud,” he chuckled a little. Akihisa’s frown deepened. “What does that mean? Is it something I should know?” He asked, a little uncertain now.

The redhead shook his head, an amused smile on his lips. “It’s nothing to really worry about, Akihisa. She’ll bounce back before you know it,” he reassured him.

Akihisa wasn’t exactly convinced, but he let it slide, deciding to trust in his friend. “Okay... Oh, that reminds me, what’re you doing here?” He inquired, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

“Same reason as you,” Yuuji replied simply, holding up a similar basket to Akihisa’s, except there were more items in there, such as chocolate, a hot pack and a pack of napkins.

The ultimate idiot blinked dumbly at the items. “Oh, Kirishima-san needs all these for her illness?” He mused. What an odd set of things to buy for an ill person. Yuuji scratched his cheek nervously, glancing away. “It’s more complicated than that, dude.” A question mark practically appeared on his best friend’s face. Of course he wouldn’t know what menstruation was either. Yuuji sighed and shook his head. “Anyway, I’ll go and pay for these. See ya around, Akihisa,” he bid farewell, walking over to the counter. “Oh, yeah, make sure to lock your front door, by the way!” Akihisa’s eyes widened in surprise at that. How did Yuuji know his front door was unlocked? _Talk about strange._ _Maybe he’s psychic_ , he thought, making his way to the counter. _But, I’m still curious on what kind of sickness those girls are suffering from_.

“I’m ho~ome!” Akihisa practically sang, walking into his apartment and slipping his shoes off. “Welcome home,” Minami greeted him, sprawled out on the couch, watching cartoons and looking like she was about to pass out. _These greetings seemed kinda domestic, don't they?_ The ash-brunet thought, as he walked over to his friend, putting the plastic bag filled with necessities down. “Minami? Are you feeling better now?” He asked, crouching to her level and frowning at her sleepy state. _She’s really tired. If she’s going to sleep, she might as well sleep in my room_ . “A little,” she responded, her voice a bit hoarse. Akihisa’s frown deepened, but that disappeared, replacing it with a soft smile. “Don’t worry, Minami. I’ll take care of you,” he reassured her, picking her up gently in a bridal style and moving towards his room to set her down on his bed to rest. _Even if I don’t know what kind of sickness you’re suffering from_. He tucked his blanket around her.

Akihisa slowly read the instructions on the box of painkillers, waiting for his friend to wake up from her slumber. “Two tablets, huh,” he mumbled under his breath, before realizing something important. “Oh, right! I should prepare the soup!” He stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare some chicken soup. He noticed the abandoned pancake batter on the counter, as he was making the soup. _Ah, I forgot to eat breakfast. Minami hasn’t eaten yet either_ , he scolded himself mentally, pouring the soup in a bowl and grabbing a spoon. He placed a plate over the bowl, so the soup stayed as fresh as it could be, placing the spoon beside it. After Akihisa prepared the sports drinks, bottles of water and peeled tangerines on a plate beside his bed for Minami, he cooked himself a plate of pancakes, eating them, as he read a few volumes of manga beside his bed while waiting for Minami to wake up.

A groan came from the magenta-haired woman, as she slowly sat up, catching Akihisa’s attention. He sprung into action, holding up an open bottle of water to her lips for her to drink. She chugged on it greedily, which caused him to lower the bottle a little, so she could drink it more slowly. Once she had enough water, he closed the bottle and placed it beside her. He then opened a sports drink and handed it to her with two tablets. “Here’re your painkillers.” She took them and swallowed, gulping down the sports drink with it. “You haven’t eaten yet, so say ‘ah’!” Akihisa took the heated bowl of chicken soup and scooped up a spoonful of it, pointing it in her direction. A blush appeared on Minami’s face, which caused him to purse his lips in concern. “Do you have a fever? Your face is red,” he pointed out, putting the bowl down and reaching out to feel her forehead.

“Ahaha! I’m fine, Aki! I don’t have a fever!” Minami laughed nervously, dodging his incoming hand.

Akihisa frowned. “I’m just trying to make sure you don’t have a fever, Minami,” he said, stretching his arm further and placed the back of his hand on her now sweaty forehead. _Wow, she’s sweating a lot. Did I turn on the AC in here?_ “Well, you don’t have a fever, but you _are_ sweating a lot. I’ll check the AC, but you can help yourself to the soup.” He stood up to go check on the air conditioning, while Minami placed her hands on her red cheeks, shaking her head fervently. _Aagh! He saw you blush, Minami! It’s a good thing he’s dumb for days, or else he would’ve caught on!_ Minami felt like allowing a hole to appear underneath her and swallow her up whole to spare her from such embarrassment with her beloved. Akihisa came back and picked up the bowl of soup. “Oops, haha, sorry, Minami. It looks like I forgot to turn on the AC,” he chuckled sheepishly, stirring the soup a little. “Now, say ‘ah’!” _This is so domestic, like as fuck_ , Minami thought, as she opened her mouth for the spoon full of soup. “Ah…”

“You know, Minami, if you hadn’t stayed out so late, you probably wouldn’t have gotten sick with, well, um, whatever you’re sick with,” Akihisa remarked, continuing to feed her, as well as passively berate her for being out so late. He distinctly remembered staying up until two A.M. waiting for her to come back before conking out on the couch.

Minami sighed through her nostrils, swallowing the soup. “Yeah, probably. I’ll come home earlier next time,” she spoke, feeling like Akihisa was her husband, and he was scolding her for being out so late. _This REALLY feels domestic_. As the ultimate idiot continued to feed her, she was then struck with a sudden realization. _Wait a minute! Did Aki just say he didn’t know what I’m sick with?! He doesn’t know what a hangover is?! Holy shit!_ _His stupidity really knows no bounds!_ She wanted to laugh right there and then, but Akihisa would’ve probably asked her what was so funny. He really was such a moron. A smile threatened to break out on her face. But he was her moron.

After Minami finished her soup, she got comfortable on the bed, ready to sleep, as Akihisa tucked her in again. Having mustered enough courage, she leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek, which caused his eyes to widen. “Thanks, Aki,” she told him quietly with a small smile, leaning back on the bed and turning around with her back facing him. Her face was practically burning with embarrassment. She couldn’t believe she just did that. She squealed a little in her mind at her accomplishment. Akihisa’s cheeks turned red, as he stared at her back, bewildered. _Did she just…? Well, Minami did do a similar thing a few years ago in high school, but… I just can’t believe it! Can I? Maybe she was still kinda loopy from the painkillers and her sickness! Yeah, that’s probably it, right? She can’t possibly…? Yeah, nope, she’s probably out of it because of her sickness. Stop reading into it too much, Akihisa!_ But, that didn’t mean he didn’t like it. A content smile appeared on his lips, as he stood up and began exiting the room. “Goodnight, Minami,” he whispered loud enough for her to hear, unless she was already sleeping, and closed the door behind him, as he walked out.

A quiet squeal came from the woman, as she thrashed around on her love’s bed, until she calmed down and cleared her throat, getting herself comfortable under Akihisa’s blanket. “Goodnight, Aki,” she muttered to herself, a joyful smile on her face, as she slowly drifted into dreamland, which she hoped was filled with Akihisa.


End file.
